An Unmitigated Disaster
by Iseault
Summary: Harry has had enough of being placed on the pedestal, here’s how he might remove himself from it without completely transplanting Draco’s character into him. Oh and visit my favourites pages, I've got some great stories stored up.


An Unmitigated Disaster

Well needless to say that nothing written is really mine. Although I do have exclusive rights to the man with the runaway nose.

On the afternoon that the reader is introduced to the story, Harry Potter, saviour of man and beast, hero of the maidenly (and not so maidenly if I'm being diplomatic) could be found in his secluded apartment reading a Quiddich magazine whilst sitting on the couch in naught but his shorts. (The kind that go under actual shorts.)

Now, most of you are probably thinking that this scene was one that would set the heart palpitating, the afore mentioned maidens blushing and the grandmothers downright ogling. Seeing however that on this particular afternoon, Harry had not moved from that spot since he planted himself there this morning and thus he had worked a rather impressive groove into the couch that was supporting him, the Boy-Who-Livedhad acquired a very defined moss look. Actually, I should clarify that that particular look has gotten increasingly more defined since his last meeting with a feisty little fire cracker we will hopefully discover more about at a later time.

No indeed, Harry was not looking very dashing, heroic or even clean at that time so if hearts were to palpitate it would be with shock, the maidens would blushwith horror and the old ladies wouldresort to reading that was a mite more interesting than that which the person of focus is perusing.

Allow me to draw your attention back to our unheroic and, if you could see his apartment for yourself, rather messy hero. It should be noted that in most circumstances Harry Potter is much more appreciative of the image that he puts out.It is quite likely that the care towards appearances is only taken to keep his very orderly best friend Hermione happy and off his back. Also, there is the occasional guest or two for whom Mr. Potter will tidy when he wishes to entertain. All of this was the incentive, the catalyst if you will, for Harry to be clean and orderly himself, in his belongings and manner. At present however, Hermione could be found with her husband on an interesting trip to somewhere of interest. At least, of interest to her. And seeing as the history lesson she gave on the geographical area at the time before departure didn't include its name, or if it did, he had already been thinking about manly things I'm sure, Harry had not the slightest smidgen of a clue as to where she had placed herself for the present. This also effectively removed Ron from the country as well. Or at least, Harry believed that he was removed from the country, however as already mentioned, he could not be sure. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley no longer visited Harry at his place of residence, something Harry suspected to have something to do with the Weasley's last visit to the muggle neighbourhood, when Mr. Weasley accidentally, and wrongly, gave the wrong impression of being a threat to the country whilst sating his never ending curiosity about Muggles. This time, the questions pertained to the removal of certain waste products that are produced in certain methods of energy production. Needless to say, the government notices inquiries of the sort, and decided to extend the Weasley head of the family a very persistent, and extended, invitation to some of its more interesting sectors. The only other person that may have made Harry a little more careful in his housekeeping, had of late been noticeably absent. Especially to someone that was paying close attention, which Harry would assure you, he was not.

All of this means that Harry and his apartment were in desperate need of a bucket of water and some scrubbing. It of course didn't help that at the moment, all of his inactivity was blamed on a very well deserved vacation. It should however be mentioned, that vacations, especially when you choose to work in a very unpredictable job as an Auror, are therefore not easily assured. This all means that when Harry's boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, rather abruptly requested Harry's immediate presence at the ministry during the afternoon that we have to some degree studied during this reading, that Harry barely had time to find enough clothes for an outfit let alone placing a cleaning spell on his residence, or himself come to think of it.

Authors Note: This isn't usually how I write, so I'm not really sure about this. So I'll let you guys decide whether I should take this down or continue.


End file.
